


NoRk ( My little Korn tribute )

by Hinami_Tatsu



Category: KoRn
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinami_Tatsu/pseuds/Hinami_Tatsu





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It's midnight, I'm in this party where everyone is getting high, I see my friend with her lousy boyfriend I hate, blond hair, skinny pale face, she knows what I think about him, I tell her "you're too smart for him", she thinks she's in love, ugh!  
So there's this guy hitting on me, very blond also, short haired, oh dear Lord save me, what the fuck is he talking about? Puppies? As if I give a bit of fuck.  
I hate that bitch for dragging me here, hot boys my ass! Boring af in here. I'm leaving.  
As I get out I see him, so tall and heavy, white soft skin, much long dark hair, sexy...I like him, well I'm leaving anyway.  
It's too quiet outside, I walk alone in this city trying to find a cab, 15 minutes already, nothing.  
"Hey you, devil's little sister", I hear a whisper, turn around, no body's here. I'm hallucinating, probably the smoke in there got me. "Doll face?", same voice again. No one.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!", I'm shivering, I start to tremble. "No one's there".  
The streets are dark and very quiet, no car, no human presence. There's a light shining from a stake, winking, the cold wind is blowing heavily among the gloomy air. All alone in here, in this place, I feel terrified. This voice again, so soft yet so strong, I'm afraid.  
"Fear is a place to live, don't you think?"  
"What? Who are you? Why are you doing this?"  
"I'm hiding." I search with my eyes, I turn to every side, no one. Wait, I see a shadow, I make a move toward it.  
"You're way too far. Are you ready to live? Let's get this party started."  
"Wait! Don't get any closer, I'll scream."  
"Your scream's a whisper doll face. See you on the other side." The voice grows quiet, he's gone, I can't feel his presence anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

A strange night already, a cab just came in. I get in. I'm in front of my house, everyone is gone for parties, Halloween, yeah whatever, I'm so exhausted I just wanna fall asleep, never to wake up again.  
I get my keys, I'm trying to open the door, something is stuck in here, wait it's open. I enter the house, no electricity, how appropriate! Well I'll just head for my room. I take off my red dress and black lace bra, uh, finally. These heels are killing me, I sit on my bed and take one off.  
"No, you're keeping those, your pants as well, for now."  
My heart is beating fast in my chest "who's there? Who said that?!" No answer. I'm never going to parties and get high again, never again. I lay on the bed.  
"Get up" a shadow is in front of me. I scream as loud as I manage, "shhh, I will protect you" he's oppressing my mouth with thick hands.  
"Demons everywhere, can't you hear them? Can't you see? I'm here for you, it's gonna go away, promise. I will make it go away, these feelings will be gone."  
He puts a towel in my mouth, it's him I realize, long dark hair, it's him, his voice, it's him.  
He licks then bites my neck roughly, "you're tasty I bet, bloody tasty, how come you've never had a lover? Hey bitch I know you're no virgin, still, you're tasty... damned soft skin, soft and smooth, say hi to your brother when you're down in hell after I'm done with you, oh no, I'm coming undone sorry darling if I'm a liar. Let's do this now."  
He takes ropes and ties me up, my hands together behind my back, then to my neck, then goes to my feet and ties them up together. I try to flounce and scream, no use.  
He turns me over the bed so I'm on my back. I can feel his wicked eyes eating my flash.  
"It's on. Open up.", he puts his hands on my shivering knees and slowly open my legs apart.  
"You know what's coming? Good God. Haha!"


End file.
